


I Fall Asleep (holding you)

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: A Love to Ignite the Stars [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also minor talk of injuries and fire, F/F, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: During a rescue operation Hana runs into a burning building solo.





	I Fall Asleep (holding you)

**Author's Note:**

> Meka-Mekanic fluff feat. puppies and kitties!!!!

The city was engulfed in flames.  The wildfire had shifted in a way no one had expected, leaving the remaining occupants in grave danger.  Winston dispatched all of Overwatch to assist in the evacuations, people ran in all directions, the embattled agents and rescue workers struggled to keep everyone calm and orderly.

Brigitte was closer to the flames, her breath hissing through her oxygen mask.  It was her job to escort the civilians towards the safety zones. 

Hana was close by, her mechs lasers had been outfitted with fire suppressants and she was blasting the fires in the nearby buildings.  Brigitte turned her attention away from her and focused on getting the next batch of civilians that Olivia and Lena had brought over.

Hana was scared.  She was a fighter, a meka-fighter, not a firefighter.  She was used to fighting people or mechs, not a terrifying force of nature that had no fear, not something that would leave her choking if not for her oxygen mask, or leave her skin blistered and burning.  Hana didn’t like fire.  Focus just focus.  She told herself, don’t worry about the fire, don’t think about how much it can hurt you, focus on…  She saw a building in the distance, and setting her mech to autopilot, jumped out and ran towards the building.

Brigitte returned just in time to see Hana run into a building, towering flames meters from it. 

            “HANA!” she screamed in fear.

            “Get her out of there!” Morrison yelled as he began escorting the next group of civilians.  Brigitte ran into the building, throwing open the doors, only to jump aside as a group of dogs ran past her.  Brigitte realized what the building was, it was an animal shelter.  Brigitte ran forward, looking for Hana.  She found her throwing open cages, setting the trapped animals free.

            “Hana!” Brigitte yelled, “The fire, what are you doing!”

“I can’t leave them behind!” she screamed “Help me!”    

Brigitte complied, opening cages, letting scared animals of all sizes run away from the fire.  Brigitte stopped as Hana continued, picking up a shape behind a pillow in the cattery.  It was a cat with mangy brown fur.  Nestling the unconscious animal, she ran outside, the flames now consuming the building.  Hana ran out seconds later, cradling a pit bull half her size in her arms.  She set the dog down gently, pulling off her own oxygen mask and holding it over the dog’s face.  Brigitte bent down, “Let me take him.” she said, holding the dog in one hand and cat in the other, “I’ll be back soon.”  Hana nodded, jumping back in her mech.

Hours later the fire was diminishing, they had held it a few blocks past the animal shelter, the local fire crews could take it from there.  Everyone returned to the Watchpoint exhausted.  Hana and Brigitte each insisted on bringing the two animals they rescued back to the base. 

Brigitte toweled herself off quickly after her shower, eager to check on her kitten.  She arrived in the med bay to find the cat standing on Angela’s desk as the doctor playfully booped its nose.

            “Brigitte!” Angela said, holding the cat to her, “Your new friend is excited to see you!”  Brigitte cooed as she took the kitten, kissing its forehead.  “Did you want to see Hana?” Angela asked.

            “Why’s Hana here?” Brigitte asked, alarmed.

Angela’s eyes widened, “You do not know?”

            “Know what, what happened?” Brigitte asked frantic.

Angela placed calming hands on the taller woman’s shoulders, “She’s going to be okay, when she was leaving the building she got burned on her leg, nothing serious.”

Brigitte took a calming breath, Hana was okay, she was okay.  “May I see her?”

Angela smiled, “Of course.”

The two walked into the infirmary to the sound of a high-pitched squeal, followed by a peal of laughter.  Brigitte rounded the corner to see Hana, leg with a bandage around it, being licked all over her face by the pit bull she saved lying next to her on the hospital bed.  Her eyes widened when she saw Brigitte.

            “Sprinkle!” she squeaked, “We have guests!”  The big dog turned towards the pair, and hopped off the bed, promptly setting himself by them, demanding to be pet.  Brigitte complied, it was then that she noticed Sprinkle was missing his back-right leg.  She looked worriedly at Angela who quickly assuaged any worries she had.

            “I checked their records, they all say Sprinkle was born this way.”

Brigitte nodded, happy the dog wasn’t hurt, but still sad.  She resolved then and there to make a leg for him. 

Fareeha walked in then, a leash in hand.  “So where is-” she cut off as Sprinkle nearly bowled into her, tail wagging crazily at the sight of the leash.  Fareeha bent down on her prosthetic leg, petting the dog as he happily licked her face.  “May I take him on a walk?” Fareeha laughed.

Hana grinned, “I don’t think you have a choice!”  Fareeha grinned, putting the collar around Sprinkle before talking him out.          

            “I’ll leave you two alone.” Angela said, leaving the pair and the cat alone.

            “Let’s see ‘em!” Hana said excitedly. 

Grinning, Brigitte laid the cat down on bed.  She was thin and long, with dark brown fur. 

            “Does he have a name?” Hana asked. 

Brigitte smiled, thinking of that old cartoon her parents loved, “Sergeant Tibbs.” she said.

Hana cackled, “Do sergeants outrank commanders?” she asked.

Brigitte smiled, “But are you okay?” 

Hana grinned, “Yeah, I’ve been in worse scrapes than this.” 

            “Why didn’t you wait for back-up?”

Hana bit her lip, “I just couldn’t wait.  I couldn’t leave them behind, they would have died without me.”

She looked away for the briefest of moments, “No one should die alone.”  She stifled a yawn, “I need to rest now.”

Brigitte stayed there, holding Hana’s hand while she slept. 


End file.
